


all for her

by bisexualferal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fights, Smoking, first fic, i'll add tags w chapters, some profanity sry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualferal/pseuds/bisexualferal
Summary: Penelope park is going to stop this merge, even if it kills her.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Penelope Park, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	1. josie?

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first time writing a fic and i'm not really sure what i'm doing at this point
> 
> but i've been reading a bunch of posie fics lately and wanted to see if i could try
> 
> hope u like it :)

A thud rings out as the excruciating sting of pain rises from the back of her head. _That’s definitely bleeding._ An immediate haze lingers over Penelope and she knows the brick wall she just got body slammed into is not going to be forgiving in this fight. Okay, this is not how this is going down, there's no way two lowlife werewolves are gonna be the death of Penelope Park. 

Almost unconscious, magic's not an option, the girl goes for what feels like her best option is. To kick that glorified mutt right in the dick. Penelope musters all the strength she's got left and pulls her knee up as hard as possible. His body rattles as he backs up slightly, tensing every muscle clearly trying not to look like a pussy in front of his friend. The witch lets out a light but forced laugh, happy he's at least going to feel some pain before pretty much killing her.

As soon as she could even attempt to get ready for another advance the wolf, clearly now pissed, pulls her almost limp body towards himself and slams her _hard_ into the wall. This time there was no fighting back, her consciousness fading quickly. Unable to hold up her own body she leans further into the wall, entirely relying on the man's grasp to hold her up, he tightens his grip. _Still angry._ But as it feels like he's readying to kill her right on the spot the constraint loosens and the witch is left unsuccessfully trying to hold herself up against the wall. She slides down quickly pain searing as new injuries reveal themselves in the unwarranted movement, worsening in her collide with the cement floor.

A familiar whir echoes through the alley, one that is always there in Penelope's worst moments. That has been carefully rescuing her from stupid decisions for months. Her muscles loosen subconsciously knowing that this fight is over and those werewolves are already dead. The whir stops right beside her, a hand gently skimming over her shoulder attempting to offer comfort. Everything goes dark.

The girl wakes up to a jolt, the car she woke up in seemingly turning a little too quickly and sliding the previously unconscious young girl into a forceful seatbelt. Not the best way to wake up after a definite concussion and god knows what else. Penelope groans quietly trying to sit upright, her entire body aching as she shifts slightly to lean on the seat more comfortably, being as silent as possible. Becoming more conscious, the girl remembers that wasn't going to work, she could never be inconspicuous enough to not be noticed by a literal vampire, readying herself for Caroline's famous lectures. _Fuck._

"What the _**hell**_ , Penelope?" The vampire exasperatedly lets out, clearly exhausted and trying not to yell.

After all, it was 3.00 am when the witch originally met up with those assholes, and now the sun is through the trees adjacent to the discernable road. 

Penelope can't help but smile, the women's tone all too recognisable, somewhat reassuring at this point. Like home. A moment of tenderness washes over her, unable to push away warm feelings like usual. She hopes due to her weakened state, definitely not because she cares about the woman.

"What was I supposed to do?" she explains quietly, trying to hide a weak grimace. 

Caroline spares her an understanding glance, taking her eyes off the road for just a second. The truth is the young girl knew that she'd made a stupid decision by going after an untrustworthy lead and she really wasn't making caroline's life easier but she wasn't willing to let any solutions go unchecked. For _Her._

"We said we weren't doing this one." Her voice now soft and low. _Nope, not doing this sympathy shit._

The vampire's tone immediately shifts Penelope's consciousness, entirely awake now, promptly putting back up her arrogant demeanor. Her continuous go to defense mechanism. Always works to piss off the older woman. A slight smirk pulls at the cuts on her lips, reminding Penelope that her face is covered in injuries. Then quickly reminding her that actually her entire body is covered in bruises and dried blood. She attempts to hide a wince with a sarcastic response.

" _You_ said it wasn't worth it, I simply disagreed." a smug expression finalising Penelope's shift in attitude. 

An angrily loud sigh escapes Caroline and her fingers grip the steering wheel clearly trying not to lose her shit. The girl watches as her eyes dart around, knowing that she's about to get another lecture about her ignorance, stupidity, whatever Caroline could find wrong with the witch this time. 

But before the vampire can chew out the obnoxious young girl a quiet laugh erupts from behind the two women, followed by scuffling to attempt to hide the slip-up. Penelope's eyes widen, that laugh is all too familiar, she turns around urgently peering into the back seat. 

"Josie?"


	2. what the actual fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this update took a while, I've been trying to figure out how to progress the story wasn't expecting people to like it :)
> 
> thank you for the kudos!!

Penelope looks back, eyes fixated on the girl, multiple desperate hands covering her mouth. Three terrified faces stare back at her, involuntarily frozen in their previous attempt to silence the disruption. Josie's eye's glistening in guilt, she knew was only provoked by her injured state that would definitely be replaced by yelling when they actually talk. For now, they share vain glances, finally able to see each other again.

Momentarily lost in each other, forgetting the gravity of what was actually happening. An intimate moment overshadowed by the realisation that Josie would now definitely be involved in the difficult situation Caroline and Penelope agreed put themselves into. 

"What the actual fuck?" She almost yells, still staring aggressively at the mess of unmoving limbs in the backseat.

She starts wondering how she didn't notice there were other people in the car. Her cheeks somewhat reddening as she remembers they had all heard the way she'd almost pleaded with Caroline, a rare vulnerable moment she'd had with her before but had never allowed to be seen by others. Never outside of the ease Caroline influenced when they spent time together solely. Penelope seemingly returning to her arrogant front with more force, setting her shoulders back (with hidden discomfort) and adorning a slight grimace to overpower the vulnerability with a harsher act. 

After staring at each other for what feels like minutes they all collectively turn to Caroline in hopes of answers that will stop Penelope from losing her shit. Always expected when the infamously pretentious Penelope Park learned that things weren't going her way, at least in the past. 

Feeling their piercing stares the older woman lets out a resonant sigh, 

"They're here because we need their help." Caroline deadpans, eyes still focused on the road in front of her. 

Penelope sends her a puzzled look, followed by a short scoff. It'd been just the two of them for months, quietly researching wherever they could stay deep into the night, following almost any lead that looked promising. Yeah, there were mostly dead ends but they'd made definite progress. They worked well together. 

"We've been stuck for months, Penelope. I know you wanted to believe we could do this alone, but it's just not going to happen." she states in an immediate reaction to the witch's look of confusion, still not looking over to the girl. She knew it wouldn't be easy to convince the unsurprisingly adamant witch that involving her daughters was the right thing to do but it was worth a try, especially due to the undesirable news she was eventually going to have to tell Penelope.

"You could've talked to me, rather than ambush me with _this."_ She turns to gesture toward the still frozen girls, frustrated but understanding that if they did actually talk about it there would no convincing the younger girl. She shifts back and sinks into her seat reminded that this is actually happening, attempting to disappear and fade away from this nightmare. _This is not happening._ But as Penelope sinks as low as she can into the passenger seat, Caroline reveals why the road they're on looks so familiar. 

"We're going back to Salvatore." She declares quietly, clearly nervous about the witch's reaction, flicking a quick glance her way.

Penelope's jaw tightens, now turning to stare at the woman, burning with rage. Muted anger seething over to the driver. Caroline shifts her hands on the steering wheel, clearly getting the message and turns slightly towards Penelope. Now arguing through silent glares, sizing each other up. This goes on for a while, both deciding that they're not dealing with the others bullshit right now. One final harsh stare from Caroline, her eyebrows furrowing, lips separating into an angry frown finalises the argument. After the countless times she'd had these stand offs with the older woman, Penelope knew that she wasn't going to win this one. She slides her head down the back of her seat, slumping with a groan from both pain and the shitty situation she's found herself in. 

"Where's my phone?" She demands, not bothering to look over to her anymore.

Caroline points to the middle console of the car without a word. Now both aware that the conversation is over and Penelope's just going to go back to listening to music like she does after most of their arguments. The witch reaches over quickly, grabbing her phone neatly wrapped in her headphones. She unwraps them gradually and goes to check her messages. 

New message from Thea:

**hey**

**are you okay?**

**i love you.**

A small smile pulls slightly on Penelope's lips, at least _someone_ cares enough to check in with her. she puts her headphones in and starts playing her newest playlist, deciding to respond to the message later. Afraid by the Neighbourhood starts playing loudly, drowning out the thoughts swimming through her head. The car now remains in silent tension, everybody slipping back into their own minds trying to understand what happens now.

In a moment of clarity the three girls realise they've been stuck in the same position they'd been caught in, hands still covering Josie's mouth fearfully. They separate hastily, a simultaneous sigh erupting as they settle back into their seats, finally able to somewhat relax. They'd been watching each women flick bitter glances to at one other, holding their breaths, waiting for someone to lose it.

The pair knew each other well, better than anyone would have predicted. Able to anticipate how each other were going to react, quickly reassuring the other they understood what they were doing. There was an ease that'd grown between the two over the past few months, no doubt due to the many life threatening situations they'd found themselves in. It was reassuring. 

"We're about an hour away." Carolines mentions encouraging the girls to calm down, noticing that they had been sitting awkwardly surveying for a while. A shy smile stares back at them through the mirror. Everybody settles with the knowledge, the faint hum of Penelope's music filling the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its not that great i didnt proof read really well my brains been a little scattered 
> 
> bUT
> 
> who's thea?? ;)


	3. didn't know you smoked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry its been a while since an update im struggling ngl and the entire chapter deleted lmao buut i rewrote it so its g
> 
> also took so much researching to find the right spell, i had to make a quizlet account??

The drive back to Salvatore is far too long, heavy with doubt. No one had spoken since Caroline revealed how far away they were, instead opting to contemplate everything that had happened in the last few hours. Penelope's angry music blaring from her headphones circling throughout the car, a harsh reminder they fucked her over and she won't let any of them forget it.

As soon as Caroline parked, the three in the back scramble out, rushing into the school. Leaving the two women in the front alone and stressed, they desperately needed to have a conversation about what was going to happen next. She takes a deep breath to ready herself, thinking over the speech she'd prepared during the drive but before she could say anything Penelope looks at her with a heavy frown and launches out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

She starts walking into the main entrance with her arms crossed and her jaw clenched. As she drags herself past the opening to the main room, she turns to find mostly all of the students in the room staring at her. Penelope had clearly gone through a lot in the year she'd been gone, covered in scars seemingly all over her body. There was a particularly large scar that trailed from her right cheekbone straight down to under her bottom lip. That, accompanied with a few new piercings gave her a new air of intimidation that only made her less approachable. 

There's a beat of stillness before Penelope turns into the room, deciding to wait for Caroline. Their eyes follow her as she makes her way to a free space of wall keeping her head down, leaning back into it, arms still crossed, she dips her head down further and closes her eyes. When she goes to open them again after a short while she's met with a group of her old 'followers' staring intently at her. Immediately she stands up straighter confused as to why they were so close, and they begin berating her with unwarranted updates, questions, really anything they could think of.

She's significantly more reserved, deciding not to talk to anyone unless they spoke to her, even then responding in short quips and minimal eye contact. the group had developed larger around her and she grew visibly more uncomfortable, it'd been a long time since she'd been in the spotlight. A grimace formed as they started asking too many questions, interrupting each other desperate for her attention. 

As soon as she spots Caroline her eyes widen, looking desperately at the older woman signalling she needs help. The woman basically running over scowling at the group surrounding Penelope and dragging her out of the room, both with matching looks of irritation. Once they make it out into the hallway, Caroline takes the opportunity to start the conversation they desperately needed to have. 

"I'm sorry I put you in this position."

"Yeah, it's kind of a shitty thing to do but I, uh, I get why you did it." She's indecisive on how to react but knows that the woman meant well.

"If it's too much we can leave. Say the words and we'll go back to chasing leads, whatever you need. I just-" She slows, attempting to get Penelope to stop with her, turning towards her to make eye contact.

"You've been through a lot, Penelope." She places a hand on the younger girls shoulder, offering comfort. 

"No, no. I'm okay, you deserve some time with your family." Offering a sheepish smile, laced with a deep sadness but meant sincerely. 

She immediately gets pulled into a hug, embracing the warmth Caroline offers and softening into her. Penelope's never been a hugger, really any kind of physical affection, but something about Caroline makes her feel at home, like she can let her walls down and show her true self. Probably the mommy issues. 

"Where am I sleeping? I don't think I'm getting my old room back." She mumbles into Caroline's shoulder, slowly pulling away from the older woman. 

"Actually, it's still yours. It's the same as you left it." Something tells Penelope the vampire definitely had something to do with it but she really wasn't willing to argue about it with Caroline right now.

"Well, I'm going to take advantage of that. Night, Caroline" She sends one final smile, before letting go and starting down the hallway toward her room. The older woman just watches Penelope walk away, offering a short wave when she turns back disapproving in the lack of movement by Caroline. She takes the hint and turns to go and check on Hope, Lizzie and Josie.

Penelope wonders in the hall, slowly making her way towards her room, in no rush to be flooded by overwhelming memories. Still, it takes less than a minute to arrive at her door, something she loved when going to the school but dreaded nowadays. She takes a moment to pull herself together, it's been a long day and she knows the memories that this room holds is going to make it so much worse. The witch debates just crashing in one of her old friends' rooms, but that means far too many questions than she's willing to answer, so she decides against it. 

The doorknob turns with resistance, something they still haven't managed to fix, even though she complained about it regularly.When the door creaks open slowly, Penelope can't help but feel on edge, really not wanting to be back here. There's an emptiness to the room, something about it being untouched for so long left it eerie and uninviting. Regardless, it was hers and she had time to herself for the first time in a long time. Ignoring the painful memories that flashed through her head as she moved further into her old room, she looked around at all the things she left behind, deemed unimportant when she had originally gone. In reality she left mostly everything because it was all centred around Josie, her entire life had been and still was all consumed by the girl. _I can't do this._

Taking the opportunity of being left alone, she rushes towards the window cracking it open wide, feeling a slight breeze. Standing in the silence and coolness for a second, soaking in the feeling of nothingness, how simple it was to just be in this moment, in solitude. She settles along the windowsill, leaning her back against the side which sends an ache down her spine, reminding her life isn't as simple as these short enjoyments. Prompting her to pull out her pack and light a cigarette, her mind slowing down after a few drags, finally releasing all the tension she'd been carrying for that day.

She'd been smoking for a few years now, only recently had it become worse, she'd become completely dependent on them to calm her down after anything. Which happened daily, if she was being honest with herself. At this point she knew she had an addiction but wasn't willing to deal with the shit that came with quitting, smoking was the only thing she had as a constant and she was okay with that for now.

A gentle knock interrupts her thoughts with a familiar hesitance, easily recognisable.

"Dissera Portus" The door creaks open rather aggressively to reveal Josie standing awkwardly, she stumbles back not expecting the door to open so abruptly. Once she spots Penelope sitting on the window sill staring expectantly, she closes the door behind her and slowly makes her way over, sitting opposite the girl and looking out the window. 

"Didn't know you smoked."

"I have for a while, quit while we were dating because I knew you didn't like it but-"

"Yeah." She interrupts, understanding what Penelope was trying to say but not wanting to hear her admit the failure of their relationship out loud. They sit in silence for a beat, both thrown back by the sudden interference. 

"Does my mom know?"

"Definitely." She deadpans, "I mean, she hasn't brought it up but she's a literal vampire so there's no way to hide it. Want a draw?" Noticing Josie staring, she leans in closer to the other girl extending the cigarette out for her to take. 

"Uh, sure." She moves to grab it hesitantly, bringing it up to her lips but deciding not to smoke it yet. She looks back at Penelope reluctant.

"You don't have to, really. You just look a little interested." 

"No, no. I wanna try, life experiences and all that."

Her face scrunches up into a look of revulsion as she exhales with a small cough, then changing into confusion as Penelope goes to grab the cigarette. How does she smoke that, it's disgusting. 

"Yeah, tastes like shit." She mentions offhandedly, taking another drag. 

After that they sit in silence, weighed in dread, neither wanting to address what the future holds for them or their relationship. Penelope goes to light another after realising it had reached the butt, inhaling intensely and exhaling loudly. She looked exhausted, her eyes darting around clearly trying to figure out what she was going to say. She leans her head back onto the window sill, avoiding eye contact with the girl opposite her.

"I can't stay here. I'm leaving." 

"So, you're running away. _Again._ " She sighs aggressively, not surprised that Penelope's isn't staying but rather disappointed this is what she chose to talk about. The witch doesn't respond, still looking out of the window with a guilty expression.

"When are you both leaving?" Giving in to her curiosity, Josie knows Penelope isn't here to fight with her again. The other girl throws the rest of her cigarette out of the window and turns to look directly at her.

"I'm going alone, I have contacts around here. I'm going to stay with them for a while and see if I can find anything out." 

"She needs to stay here with you. You need each other." Her expression is bitter and serious, hidden pain disclosed only through the anguish visible in her tear-filled eyes.

"I think I need to do something, before you leave." She slowly moves over to the witch situating herself between Penelope's thighs, placing her hand on her cheek softly trailing the scar that covers her cheek down to her lips, brushing lightly over her lower lip gently before sliding her thumb lower to rest underneath her chin.

"Can i kiss you?" She whispers, her breath delicate against Penelope's skin, eyes staring desperately vulnerable at her, flicking briefly down. 

Penelope answers with a smile and leans up cupping her jaw with both her hands, gently pulling the two together. The kiss is soft, meant only as a final goodbye.

They break away only slightly, leaning their foreheads together in comfort, warm breathes mingling together. Both of their eyes still closed, reminiscing in the love they missed for so long, completely silent. Josie is the first to pull away, standing to the side of the window, somewhat letting go of Penelope but still clinging on. It's quiet and still for a moment more until Josie decides she can't stay anymore, giving Penelope a small sympathetic smile turning towards the door. She opens it gently, lingering for a second.

"Goodbye, Penelope."

"Bye, Jojo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked, if you notice any errors pls let me know <3
> 
> penelope's piercings: septum, smiley, lip ring and her previous nose stud is now a ring. i'll probs mention them more in future chapters


End file.
